


New Year Special: The heir of the Red Dragon

by Freewilllife



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:55:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22067371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freewilllife/pseuds/Freewilllife
Summary: New Year during a time when Soo Won, Lily, Hak and Yona already have children. Their past still interferes in their present and future. All the different relationship are greatly influenced . It brought for an event that greatly hurt Soo Won and Lily just as much as Hak and Yona.  Still they wish to overcome their differences and difficulties may change the outcome what has decided before any of them were born.This is a version where some slight changes were made for example Soo Won is not quite human in this version. I call it a part of the "original version" that I created before "Queen of Kouka".
Relationships: Hak x Yona - Relationship, Hak/children, Jae ha x OC, Lily/children, Soo Won x Lily, Soo Won/children, Yona/children
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	1. The first step

**Author's Note:**

> This is not the same version as "Queen of Kouka" but the end may not completely different from this one.

**The heir of the Red Dragon**

_**Lily and Soo Won have become a mother and a father** _

The snow was already piling up in front of the castle. The air was fresh and cold. In fact Soo Won liked nights like this,when you could observe the blinking stars gleefully ignoring the darkness of the night sky.

His face was directed towards the mountains that were covered by a white garment so sweetly and nicely. Yan Li believed that they looked like „much much ice cream“.

Soo Won smiled, when he thought about his black-haired, blue-eyed daughter. She resembled her mother so much, that it sometimes hurt. There would come a time, when she would marry a man and she had to stay away from home. Though the king, her father, wished, that that day would be in a very faraway future. However he knew that it would happen most likely pretty soon taking her age into equation.

Of course Shuten would scold his older sister and call her childish for such an image. This boy was only 12 and 5 years younger than Yan Li, but he surely had enough self-confidence to behave like this. The relationship between the two siblings was quite rocky, especially when he believed that she spent more time with her father than him.

Soo Won knew it! He was quite aware that this was his fault. During the first 5 years of Shutens life he had carried that child permanently with him. When Shuten had been a baby, he had even wrapped a cloth around his body, where the child had lain. Of course it had been because of Lily, who had trouble to accomodate to this child and of course it had been because of Hak and Yona.

If he had not resumed the throne years and years ago, nothing would have happened. But Soo Won was painfully aware that he would not have acted otherwise, even knowing the costs.

King Il had caused a friction between him and his friends and even now, his heritage lived in the form of two twelve year old boys.

Sighing he looked to the sky. At the same time he felt like something tiny moved. Immediately his attention was drawn back to earth, or more precisely to the little child, kicking and shifting in his arms. This boy had dark blue eyes and curly blonde hair. Minho has lived only a couple of weeks on this earth, but he seemed to be already full of curiosity, bursting with life.

Lily had called him silly. How could he know how this child would develop, but Soo Won was pretty sure that this son would definitely be curious. At least that has been the case with every of his siblings, so of course Soo Won believed that this one would be no exception.

Minho was already staring at him, moving his tiny little well-formed lips. His hands were trying to grab one of Soo Won´s strands.

„ _Eye, you already try to experience more.“_

Soo Won couldn´t help, but had to smile, touching happily these tiny little, perfect fingers. And beneath the blanket there were 10 beautiful toes.

Being able to feel this little person moving in his arms...Soo Won was so happy...was so filled with happiness that he could have jumped to the moon and back. His hands were so smooth.

Tenderly Soo Won stroked the little cheek...Of course there was saliva..this guy was drooling every hour of the day.

Soo Won laughed, leaned in and kissed Minho.

„ _kkkrrruu,_ “ said Minho and it did not sound discontent.

There had been a chance for Soo Won to miss the other party that was already wide awake. In fact if not for the fiery red hair, glowing even in the night, Soo Won would have probably closed the door without noticing this person.

„ _Shuten,what are you doing outside_ _the castle_ _so soon in the morning?!“_ , hissed Soo Won quite shocked.

The red-headed prince lifted his hair and his wild mane was falling on his back. His long hair was just like the wild curls of a certain person. But the eyes with which he glanced at Soo Won had a sharp glint in them. His eyes and even his face resembled so much his true father, that Soo Won felt a stabbing pain in his heart.

„ _I am just visiting the horses. During the day there are_ _so_ _many people running around, that it is quite hard to listen to your own thoughts,“_ he said. Shuten sometimes spoke as if he was far older, but was still able to behave like a 5 year old, if need be.

Soo Won was already considering to bring the baby to bed and rush as quickly as possible to this cheeky child that believed that there were no boundaries, when there was another person that resurfaced out of the darkness.

The green hair was shining in the torches´ light. This person was placing his hand appeasingly on the shoulder of the young boy.

„ _Your Majesty, I apologize to take him out this soon in the morning, but this young rascal here,“_ Jae ha grabed a couple of strands of the wild curly hair, _“ he will be far more calm after he let out some steam. The New Year´s celebration will be far more relaxing this way.“_

Soo Won would have loved to let out the breath that he had held back, but he didn´t wish to show Shuten how worried he had been that this 12 year old guy had been succesfully slipped out. He didn´t like to imagine how cruel it would have been if something had happened to this brat.

This guy needed a stricter hand. He had been far too lenient in the past and now he endangered even himself. However with the Green Dragon Warrior present the probability that this little fool succeeded in killling himself off was reduced significantly.

„ _Very well, but be back until the evening. It would be quite a strange occurence when the crown prince would not be present during the New Year´s festival.“_

With a click of his tongue he turned around. This cheeky brat was running towards the stables. The Green Dragon Warriors followed him. Did Soo Won imagine it or did Jae ha smile?

Shaking his head, he turned around and closed the door.

„ _Why are you smiling so soon in the morning?“_ , asked Lily who was still leisurely lying in the bed.

„ _How do you know that I am smiling,“_ he asked.

Shrugging her shoulders, she said: _„ I just know after I have known you for...Uhhh...quite a long time. We are quite old now, aren´t we, Soo Won?“_

Leaning in, he said: _“ It cannot be helped, Lily. It is either to grow old or die early and both Hak and Yona refuse to take the crown. So I have to keep doing the job.“_

„ _Wow. You are doing the job all alone? Poor baby,“_ she said and smiled, her voice dripping with irony. In the moment he could only see a vague scheme of her face, but it was quite clear what she meant, wasn´t it?

His nose felt ticklish and his lips broadened into a smile. Without thinking he moved forward, placing a light kiss on the edge of her mouth. She laughed. He could feel it how her soft cheeks were lifted.

„ _Of course I have the best help I could get,“_ he said and couldn´t help the chuckling.

„ _That was the Green one´s voice outside, wasn´t it?,_ “ she changed the topic. Somehow Soo Won still considered it quite sweet when she felt shy

„ _That is right_ _. He took our son out to play with the horses,“_ Soo Won commented dryly. He was not sure what he should think about this strange friendship between a 12 year old boy and a man nearly four times his age.

Lily didn´t say it, neither did Soo Won, but they both knew. Of course how could they not!

Though there was somebody who had obviously enough to be pressed so closely. Minho was kicking, moving, and finally started to cry. Making smacking noises.

„ _Oh...give him to me. It seems that he is fed up with you, right now,“_ Lily said and took her son out of his father´s arms.

„ _It sounds to me as if he is rather hungry, dear spouse.“_

Without further hesitation, Lily took out her left breast. Minho was searching for the source. When he finally found it, his mouth closed around her nipple. Sucking the nice, sweet tasting meal out, he appeared far more content.

Lily smiled, even if Minho tore a little at her breasts, but it was such an irrelevant pain. She hold his back, supporting a little this tiny head. His hair was brushing past her fingers.

* * *

_**Guen, Abi and Nari** _

„ _G_ _ue_ _n, don´t you think that there are a little too many dishes on the table?_ “, asked Hak, glancing at the little guy who was currently spacing out.

Looking up to the big guy standing beside him, Guen asked: _„Are there, Hak?“_

„ _Your Highness, I would recommened to count again. I am sure that you will come to another conclusion.“_

Alarmed Guen noticed the servant that was bringing the meal.

„ _Your Highness,“_ she spoke, bowing in front of Guen , _“ Lord Hak“_ and in front of Hak.

„ _Wow. I wouldn´t have seen her without you, Hak,“_ the 7 year old child said.

Raising his little arms in desperation, he exclaimed: _“How could it slip my mind?“_

Soothingly Hak pated the child on his shoulder:“ _There. There. G_ _ue_ _n. Nothing bad has happpened. We are all still alive and kicking.“_

„ _But father says that I should keep attention to my environment. I think that he won´t be pleased,“_ said Guen with the seriousness of a 7 year old child, which means that he meant it deadly serious.

„ _Look, G_ _ue_ _n, who is coming_ ,“ said Hak in order to change the topic,“ _it is your little brother Nari.“_

And really, a small 5 year old child was scuffling into the room, rubbing his big blue eyes with his tiny, chubby fingers.

„ _Hel_ _, Hak,“_ said the little boy with the strawberry blonde hair, being too lazy to correctly greet his bodyguard. This child hated to crawl out of bed in the morning. If you let him, he would sleep until the middle of the day.

„ _Hello to Nari,“_ said Hak and he surely had to try hard not to laugh. Children at that age where just too funny.

In front of the table he just let himself fall down and continued to rub his eyes.

„ _Nari, are you sure that you_ _still_ _have both eyes? Aren´t you rubbing a bit too much?,“_ asked Hak with a straight face.

„ _Uuuhhh,_ “ was the sour reply. Soo Won´s children had just no sense of humor!

There were still two children missing. Luckily he found the 6 year old Abi outside sitting by the pond, scribbling on paper. This boy was able to concentrate on a piece of written word for hours. Though right now he seemed to be engaged in drawing the tree in front of him.

During spring it grew white, elegant blossoms that transformed to dark green leaves. Right now it was a demonstration of a lost soul. Its thin and long figure aroused pity in the onlooker.

However Abi attempted to draw the fine net of branches covered with snow. The boy was so concentrated on the task that he completely missed Hak´s presence. Hak would have loved to compliment him. The drawing was amazing for a 6 year old child, even though he clearly failed regarding the perspective.

However Hak was aware that giving this child a compliment had proven to be difficult in the past! If anybody had asked the former bodyguard of Princess Yona and former Wind Tribe General, which task he would prefer, he would now answer being the bodyguard for a couple of little children was the most interesting job he had ever to accomplish.

Training people was a job he had fulfilled for a couple of years and he didn´t mind it, but it was not that complicated. It didn´t mean that much. There was a task that was far more demanding and strangely it was worth it.

Children were a complete different story. Every little human being already had an own character. Even among a couple of siblings. There were some defining features that were part of every child. And these features differed extremely from child to child. Geun, Abi, Nari were as different as one could be. Hak smiled. His own children were no exception.

This person right in front of him always kept a certain distance to him. Hak even knew the exact time this border was created between him and this little boy. It had been just a couple of weeks ago, that this serious little person with the bright dark blue eyes, the jet-black hair had heard that certain servants believed that he was not his father´s son.

Hak had started to work shortly at the palace after Geun had been born when Yona had agreed to stay with the children in the Wind Tribe for a couple of years. In a way they disregarded Zeno´s wish, but it was a task that was hard to fulfill if you loved your children. And Hak and Yona loved every one of them so much that a thousand pages would not be enough to express this feeling.

So what could parents do other than taking turns?

Though Hak would have never believed that these people with too much time to spare would dare to construct such a stupid story! Just because he had been present during the time that Abi had been conceived some stupid fools told the story that he was the „real father“ of the third prince.

Looking at this child everybody knew how they „concluded“ this stupid shit: Dark blue eyes, black hair and a complexion that was far darker than both of his parents.

When he had heard this idiotic story for the first time it had been unfortunately also the first time for this boy. Even more unfortunate Hak´s first reaction had been to make his opinion regarding that topic as clear as crystal. At least he could be sure that they would never be so careless as to speak about such a subject in front of the person in question!

Nevertheless when he has seen in the face of that child there has been a distance ever since. Most people didn´t believe him, since a child that young wouldn´t understand, yet Hak was sure that it was exactly the way they believed to be impossible.

Maybe Abi didn´t understand the exact meaning of their words, but he most likely knew that it meant that he didn´t belong here just from the glances they shot at him. Since Abi was Soo Won´s son, he took the message and buried it deep in his mind, only when he was alone with Hak, his bodyguard was able to detect the line between them. In contrast to his father, his eyes were far more truthful. Every attempt to explain to Abi that their words were false, utterly failed. This person didn´t listen and didn´t cry.

As Hak new of that line he respected this border right now and turned around. From outside the room Hak shouted _:“ Your Higness, please come to the hall. The breakfast is ready and your parents will arrive soon.“_

„ _I´ll come immediately, Lord Hak,“_ responded Abi in a neutral tone, still trying to complete the form of a branch. Glancing at the thin tree in front of him the third prince was pretty content with his work. In spring this tree would live again. Right now he was merely sleeping.

* * *

_**Breakfast** _

Soo Won was already collecting the surplus dishes, that Guen had lain out previously. Lily who knew that this event troubled Soo Won greatly didn´t mind. She guessed that it was most likely related to Soo Won´s dislike of any kind of lingering ghosts. Just like Yona´s present that had been found by that child.

Lily looked at Guen who had somehow succeeded in finding the missing gift even though it had been so perfectly hidden that all the other people in the world were not able to find it. Only a 6 year old child had been able to detect it.

Tenderly she caressed the blond head of her second born child. His clear blue eyes that resembled hers glanced at her inquiringly. Guen felt down. In his opinion he had troubled his father again.

„ _Do you want to ride with your older brother, later?“,_ Lily asked.

It was like she had pushed a button and this deep blue eyes suddenly were shining with a new light.

„ _Oh...yes.Big brother is really great, isn´t he? He is so strong and he always reaches the aim perfectly with the bow!And..and he is able to fight with Hak! And with father!“_

Guen became depressed so easily, but his mood could brighten in an instant. He was quite an airhead and she clearly understood Hak´s nickname for him.

„ _That´s just cause he has that big horse,“_ mumbled Nari, still pretty upset that he had to get up so soon in the morning.He didn´t seem to be hungry and only agitated his soup.

„ _Are you displeased with that fact?,“_ asked Soo Won tilting his head.

„ _Father, why do I have to share a horse with my older brother? He is so bad at everything he does. So what if he can memorize every damn thing he hears. In the face of an enemy he is utterly powerless and will be defeated in the next moment,“_ complained Nari. His eyes were burning.

„ _Guen just takes his time, but I am sure that he will become better. Everybody has his weak points,_ “ said Lily, who didn´t know if she should be upset or sad that her son thought like this.

In contrast to his spouse, Soo Won didn´t react too emotionally. He glanced at Nari and said:“ _Let´s see, G_ _ue_ _n is the quickest to solve his tasks your teacher gives him. Apart from some strange habits, he is also the one who helps you_ _and your big brother with_ _the texts_ _. But yes, it is right that your abilities with the bow or sword are superior. So I would say it is fairly even.“_

Now this was too much for Guen, he screamt: _“ What have I done to you, that you have to repeat it every time! Yes, I am not good with the bow! I can not even see the goal so how am I supposed to shoot at it! But I can ride and I am even better than you, because brother never takes you on a ride, but only me!“_

Nari was quicker on his feet than anybody could look, clenching his fists he was ready to use them against his brother.

„ _Don´t you dare!,_ “ growled his father at him, _„ Don´t you dare! If you move right now...If any of you two moves right now, you both will spend the evening in your rooms!“_

„ _Nari, Guen, come here,_ “ said Lily since she wanted to hear what Nari had to say. Both had herited her fiery temper and argued naturally on a daily basis. However, Lily thought that Nari had gone too far this time.

She took both her sons and went to her room. Let´s see what they had to say.

Maybe she could have only gone with Nari, but she thought that Guen deserved to know why he had been attacked by his younger brother earlier.

When Hak brought Abi finally to the table, since that boy had continued and continued to draw the tree and could not decide to let go of his picture, Lily, Nari and Guen had vanished from the table.

„ _Father. Where are mother, Nari and Guen?,“_ asked Abi who had prepared himself to be scolded since he took too long to finish the picture.

„ _Your mother thought it was interesting to listen to Nari and Guen,“_ responded his father and Abi knew that there had been a disagreement previously.

Yan Li who sat by her father´s side asked: _“ Abi, what do you want to eat?“_

Abi sat beside his older sister and decided to have a little ginger in his soup. His sister grimaced. The boy knew that this meal was not to every one´s taste, but he merely smiled and had his soup in silence. Splendid. So quiet!

* * *

„ _ **Disagreement“**_

„ _Alright,“_ said Lily, now sitting in her room. Her sons were in front of her side by side but with a wide gap between them.

Nari was pressing his lips together and Guen glanced angrily at his younger brother. He was still pretty upset that he had been mocked in front of his parents.

„ _Nari, why were you so angry?_ “, asked his mother calmly.

„ _I have already said it: I want my own horse.“_

Nari pouted and drew back his head to avoid the touch of his mother. He had enough.

„ _I just want my own horse,“_ he repeated avoiding the eyes of his mother and brother.

„ _Sure, but why do you want your own horse?“,_ Lily repeated, not giving up and not as calm as a moment before.

Suddenly Lily had an idea. Of course! What a fool she had been! She looked at Guen.

„ _Please, sweetie, leave the room for a while. I think it is better if I talk with your brother alone.“_

Carefully Guen shot a glance at his younger brother. Slowly he nodded. Even at his age he sensed that his brother´s bad mood had not much to do with him. Still he hated to be humiliated.

With thin lips he left the room, closed the door, but stayed in front of the door. He wanted to know why this little idiot blamed him!

„ _Guen is not here anymore,“_ said Lily and waited.

„ _I want my own horse…,“_ repeated Nari for the third or fourth time.

„ _Sweetie, you can repeat it over and over again,“_ said Lily, but with a certain edge,“ _You won´t impress neither me nor your father with this behaviour. So you either explain yourself or we won´t bother.“_

Sighing, Lily rubbed her temple. She had not much time left before she had to leave. Today an ambassador of Xing would arrive. The relationship was still pretty strained even after all these years. It was an important meeting, but nevertheless she wanted to clear this topic.

„ _It is not my horse,“_ Nari´s lips quivered,“ _Ao only listens to Guen.“_

Hectically he tried to blink the tears away, but big, fat drops of water were floating out of his eyes before he could do something against it.

Lily took her child into her arms. The little boy was quivering and crying. Lily stroked his back tenderly, while he was pressing his face into her chest. His face was so hot like he was suffering a fever.

„ _We have many children, Nari. 6 children. 1 daughter and 5 sons. Your sister most likely will marry a mighty noble, but there will be only 1 person that can become king,“_ she mumbled, kissing the hot forehead of the 6 year old boy, who was still trembling in her arms.

She cupped her hands around his face, looking into the big blue eyes, where tears were still streaming out.

„ _A good king cannot give positions to his brothers, solely due to their shared blood. If they are not capable they will hurt many people in that country, Nari. You won´t inherit the throne,so you have to earn your position. Your father is a capable ruler and I had to learn it, too.“_

Lily smiled, while she wiped away the tears on his cheek.

„ _Nari, you are pretty good at riding, and your teachers are very content with your progress regarding your training for combat, but you love to push the texts you should write to either Abi or Guen. Besides you like to blame others if something doesn´t go the way you want it. But I am sure that you will grow and become a great man.“_

„ _People won´t grow if everything is handed to them. Your father wasn´t spoilt either, when he was a child._ “

„ _But he is not my bad uncle, but my father!“_ , said Nari, sniffing and rubbing the snot from his nose with his arms.

„ _Nari, there are things your father or mother are unable to give to you and you have to earn...“_

They both heard a noise outside.

Guen who had heard what his brother and mother had said, had moved. He was so shocked, when he heard that.

Nari was quicker on his feet and had reached the door before his mother could react. Guen who had heard the noise had jumped to the side. Nari pushed the door open with one hand and shot a huge fire ball with the other.

„ _Hak,“_ screamt Guen and tried to protect himself by setting up a barrier. The mass of fire thudded against the wall, was deviated and suddenly disappeared in front of Hak who had thrown his arms around Guen.

A moment after, Soo Won appeared and behind him were Yan Li and Abi. The boy who was often stuck in the middle, between them, actually wasn´t surprised. The temperature around Soo Won was boiling.

„ _Nari, it is better when you stay in your room, tonight,“_ said Soo Won and his voice was as cold as ice.

„ _Guen? Are you alright?“,_ asked Lily and touched his face, just to see if he was was not hurt.

Nari was shivering. Boiling was the air around him.

* * *

_**Two pairs of f** **ather and son** _

„ _Please, let us ride now! It is such a nice day,“_ chirped Guen, staring at Shuten.

The crown prince was really disappointed. Originally he had wished to spend some time with his father, because it was his day now. Lily and Soo Won were taking turns between administrative work and child care. Today was Soo Won responsible for the children, but since Nari refused absolutely to be near his father, there had no other choice.

„ _Hey Hak,_ “ shouted Shuten,“ _aren´t they supposed to be studying right now?“_

Lifting his right eyebrow, Hak asked: „Your brothers merely follow your example, your _Highness.“_

Of course Hak hit the point! If glances had been able to kill, Hak would have lain in front of Shuten, but unfortunately for Shuten ,both didn´t apply here.

„ _Your Highness, just look into their eyes,“_ said Hak,“ _it is hard to say no to them, isn´t it?“_

Rolling his eyes, Shuten finally gave up.

„ _And I just came from a ride and now I am back in the saddle,_ “ Shuten moaned.

Hak laughed: _„If you think that I don´t know that Jae ha took you to some interesting places where a 12 year old boy isn´t supposed to be, then your Highness is definitely wrong. But maybeee...your father will be interested in what I have to say...“_

There was a fire burning in his eyes, when Shuten asked: _„Are you threatening me, Hak?“_

„ _Why_? _Has your Highness done something against his parents wishes?“_

„ _Shuten! Hak told us that you could take us on a ride! It is because of Nari, since he made father angry and mother is occupied. That is why Hak proposed it! He is really nice, don´t you think?“,_ said Guen with sparkling eyes.

„ _Very nice,“_ commented Shuten between his tensed jaw.

Hak laughed and took Nari and Abi on his horse. It was a beautiful black stallion that had been a gift of a noble to Soo Won. The tall horse with the long, thick mane came with a mare that was nearly as tall, however far tamer than her male counterpart.

The mare was given to the crown prince and the stallion to Hak based on their last results in a tournament taking place at Hiryuu Castle.

In fact they had been the „prices“ for the first and second place.

When Hak moved on his horse, Shuten was already trotting with Guen in front of him. It was the best distribution, as Guen had a good posture.

„ _Faster! Faster! Please let Miga run faster!“_ , screamt Guen, beaming with joy. The red hair of Shuten was blowing like a fiery flame.

Hak followed shortly after them on Jiho.

Miga accelerated and they changed into a quick gallop. Even Nari´s sour expression disappeared and he grinned, while you could just only see a small smile in Abi´s eyes.

„ _Quicker, quicker! Please let Jiho run faster!“_ , screamt Nari. Hak smiled and gently stroke the wild locks of Nari.

Not disatisfied, Hak noticed that Shuten held his younger brother safely with his left arm. Guen had no problems with his balance, but it was still safer for a 7 year old child that had only recently learnt how to ride.

Most likely the ride would have ended sooner, if they had not encountered two people. The older one had become significantly greyer than he used to be. However he still sat straightly in the saddle and enjoyed the promise that they would take part in the party during New Year in Hiryuu Castle. Especially since he wished to present the younger man that showed a certain resemblance to this man, however they both knew that he had more of his mother than of his father.

Shuten froze, when he saw these two riding in front of them. At that moment Miga gained momentum, Shuten nearly flew to them, since there was a person he was really interested in. Directly in front of them he slowed his horse down.

„ _Look, Taemin, if that isn´t our crown prince...“,_ said Lord Geuntae, pointing with his head beside them, where the red-headed youth slowly approached them.

„ _That is General Geuntae and his son,“_ said Guen.

Slightly petting his head, Shuten whispered: _“ You idiot, the general is not anymore Lord Geuntae, but his son General Taemin.“_

„ _Then the general gave up his position voluntarily?“,_ asked Guen, looking up to his big brother for an answer.

Shuten smiled, but shook his head:“ _Not at all. Lord Geuntae challenged his own son to a duel. Well, and the result is actually pretty well-known. I think it was the more honorable decision. An old person has to know when his predecessor is the better choice,“_ said Shuten, pretty self-confidently, but still in a pretty low volume.

Guen glanced at his brother from below and wondered: _“ Do you want to be king, Shuten?“_

Shrugging his shoulders, he said:“ _I wasn´t exactly asked if I wanted to take that position. And then...there is also,“_ his voice became awfully low, _“ I don´t want him to die, so I actually don´t.“_

„ _That means,“_ whispered Guen tenderly,“ _that General Taemin is lucky. His father is still alive and he has become the general of the Earth Tribe.“_

Shuten gave Guen a kiss on his head and said: _“Welcome, General Taemin and Lord Geuntae!“_

General Taemin bowed slightly in front of the crown prince, as did General Geuntae.

„ _It is a pleasure to meet you,“_ responded the 16 year old Taemin in a serious tone.

Guen thought:“ _Oh mei, he is a guy who doesn´t seem to be accustomed to smile.“_

„ _Indeed. It is a pleasure to meet you, general,“_ said Shuten, his cheeks were blushing since he was so excited to finally be able to meet that person. General Taemin of the Earth Tribe was so young, but he still had proven to all those guys far older than him, that he was worthy. He had not only fought with his father, but also with other guys and he had succeeded!

There was a thin lines between his brows. He seemed to focus on the prince. Shuten felt butterflies moving in his stomach! After all, this guy was talking with him!

Yet a sudden change appeared in that overly serious face, when a new person approached them. Hak had finally found this guy who had vanished between the trees. This guy! The former General and bodyguard was pretty upset with this stupid child, who seemed to have nothing between his ears!

„ _General Hak?,“_ asked General Taemin, very timidly,“ _It...it is a pleasure to meet you..that is,“_ said the 16 year old Taemin.

Hak who had solely concentrated on Shuten, finally noticed the young General who glanced at him quite agitated.

He nodded, saying: _“ You are the new general of the Earth Tribe, General Taemin. It is a pleasure to meet you.“_

„ _I have heard so much about you from my father. I think you even fought against my father, when you were far younger than me and I think you were the youngest general I have ever heard from,“_ continued General Taemin.

Their horses were going next to each other. Shuten was pretty discontent. It was so typical that Hak pushed to the front, even without trying!

„ _I really fought against your father when I was...I think I was 13 years old, but your father was already hurt from his fight against General Ju do,“_ commented Hak. It was such a long time ago!

„ _Will you be present at the conference after New Year? Maybe you could share some experience with a new general like me,“_ said General Taemin, whose cheeks had a suspicious pink shade.

Shaking his head, Hak said: _„Impossible! Who is going to keep our sweet princes from killing themselves without my presence! You see, general, this is a very important task! Absolutely vital,“_ said Hak, petting the heads of Abi and Nari, who were staring at each other. They had never thought about it like this!

Lord Geuntae drew his head back and laughed, while his son looked quite puzzled, since he had not intended to embarrass Hak. They both went their way. Hak smiled. What a young lad! He reminded him of that time when he had just become the Wind Tribe General, though most people around him were more nuts than himself regarding that rise in position.

„ _Hey! We are not going to kill ourselves!,“_ shouted Nari, quite displeased with that turn of events.

„ _Nari, in my opinion you should not use any more words,“_ said Abi dryly.

Hak grinned. It was always so funny when those young children talked like they were at least 30 years.

„ _Fireball,“_ Hak whispered in Nari´s ear. The young boy avoided his eyes, only looking in front of him.

„ _Hey Hak!,_ “ shouted Shuten,“ _I have a meeting I would hate to miss! Of course, you can waste your time, here, but I am going to turn around!“_

„ _Of course, your Highness! How could I make you miss an important appointment!“_ , Hak shouted and since Shuten perfectly understood all explicit and implicit meanings contained in that message, he glared at his bodyguard.

Hak merely answered that look with a smile. This guy was really cute sometimes!

So they went all the way they had traveled here, back again. Shuten at the front and Hak behind him. Sometimes a caretaker succeeds in acknowledging the borders of the children, sometimes he can miss them.

To be truthful, Hak was quite impressed that Shuten took care of his own horse. Soo Won tended not to overly spoil his children and maybe that was not that bad. At least Hak agreed regarding that aspect. This guy here had to earn his own horse during a tournament.

The small children had to be back soon. Playing outside, they didn´t seem to have no problems and enjoyed the sun and the powdery snow. While Hak was taking care of his horse, he kept an eye on the other tree troublemakers.

„ _I didn´t know that you do these kind of things,“_ commented Shuten, while he dried the back of his Miga.

„ _How can I not do this kind of things, when even our crown prince cares for his own horse,“_ responded Hak. And this time there was no other meaning attached to his words.

Shuten, himself, didn´t know how he should answer this. It was quite rare that this man acknowledged him. One could even take it as a compliment, if one dared! Stealing a glance at this man, that even looked at him directly. How strange of him!

Maybe this was the reason why he dared to behave in a way he usually wouldn´t have dared to.

Licking his lips, he asked, the topic that actually had pestered him for quite some time. General Taemin clearly wasn´t the only one who wondered why a man as capable as Hak would waste his abilities taking care of a bunch of pampered princes. He was a person better fit for the position of a general. Those people that were occupied with the defense of the country - shouldn´t he be one of them?

„ _Hey Hak, say, why do you take care of my brothers and me? There is no reason for that. You are so strong. When I fought against you in the tournament it was just impossible for me to win against you.,“_ gritting his teeth, he had to admit: _„The difference between us, was too great. And you..well, you have succeeded in battles. So that is...why I wonder, why you would take care of us instead of doing something worthy?“,_ Shuten finally asked.

Hak would have to lie if he would say, that he had expected that to happen. Of all the people in the world, he was asked this, by the person in question!

When he looked at that 12 year old boy, who had grown in the last couple of months greatly. He was only 2 heads smaller than him. Blue eyes that glanced at him fearlessly. And this hair that he knew better than any other person in the world, including Yona.

Hak smiled, because there were so many reasons. The most reasonable was that he was maybe the only person that could neutralize the powers of those tiny fools. So it was practical that he took care of them. Then there was the reason that he actually didn´t mind not to have to kill that many people in battle. But he must lie if he said these were his primary reason.

His reason was standing in front of him. He was now 12 years old. His right hand grabbed unvoluntarily his own shirt,so agitatd had he become. 12 years ago his life had been completely changed again. And this time Soo Won was even innocent.

It was so funny to be asked, by him of all people! His hand tore a little more at the shirt, quite startled Hak froze. This 12 year old airhead had spent so much time to make this shirt for him, even if he was not that happy regarding the design.

7 years ago when he had accepted Soo Won´s offer, he had so much wished to get to know this person in front of him! But he knew that he would undoubtly miss the little lad that had a head full of strange ideas!

So for Hak, his answer was quite clear:“ _It is worth, your Highness,_ “ smiling he added,“ _I hope that your Highness will learn that there are more things worthwhile than joining battles. There is hardly anything honorable in slaughtering people.“_

„ _But you would defend, what you care for?,“_ asked Shuten, partly curiously, partly accusingly.

„ _Every day, your Highness,“_ answered Hak with a tender smile _,“ this is one reason I_ _invest my abilities to the best in taking care of you princes!“_

Hak could clearly see that it was something Shuten couldn´t understand right now. But he would! This father was sure of it!

So the young prince stood there, shaking his head, saying:“ _I think I will never be able to grasp what is going through your head. But I guess, if you are content, who would criticize you? There are more capable man in this country.“_

Laughing he was turning around, rushing to meet his father, while Hak stayed behind. Let´s look after the young guys. Not that they succeeded in endangering either each other or themselves again.


	2. Step two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that this might not the everybody´s liking, but in the second chapter there is no interaction between Soo Won and Lily or Hak and Yona.

**The heir of the Red Dragon**

_**The letter he feared to get** _

„ _What would you do, if the enemy nearly reached the capital?“_ , asked Soo Won while he avoided one strike by his eldest son.

The king and the crown prince fought a little battle in the inner courtyard. Only a year before, they had only used wooden sticks for this exercise.

„ _I am so glad, that you let us use real swords now,“_ commented Shuten, who clearly remembered how embarrassed he had felt. When Hak had dared to call their practice „play time“, the prince had wished to throw one stick into his face.

„ _I repeat the question, since you maybe didn´t hear it the first time: What would you do if the enemy stood before Kyouto? Please concentrate on the task. I am not merely enjoying_ _the fight_ _“_ , repeated Soo Won in a tone that suggested that he was slightly upset, avoiding another strike of his son.

„ _I would say,“_ Shuten moved a step forward, channelling his whole strength into the next strike,“ _the generals failed their job!“_

Suddenly Soo Won turned, moved sideways and stood in front of him. The sword was pressing against his throat.

Quite shocked Shuten stared at him.His pale face was illuminated in the sun, higlighting the dark shadows under his eyes. Absentmindly Shuten had moved forward, his right hand stretched slightly, towards Soo Won, the blade was gouging itself slightly in his throat.

Soo Won´s eyes widened, when a thin blood flow streamt out on his throat. Surprised he pulled the sword a little back. Soo Won´s blue eyes shone in the brimming light of the sun.

„ _What are you doing?“_ Soo Won´s voice sounded raspy.

His father´s eyes looked quite furiously at him. Shuten realized the danger, but stood there, frozen, shocked. His father was quite rarely really upset. In fact Shuten didn´t even remember the last time it had happened. When had it been, that his eyes had shot daggers at another person? When?

Soo Won retorted, still upset: _“I guess, you might have no time to complain about the supposed failure of your subordinates.“_

Gulping, Shuten answered:“ _You want me to say that I should await them, distract them and let another party come from behind like you previously did?“_

Smiling, Soo Won asked: _“ Do you have a superior idea that you like to share?“_

His father seemed to be really confident and cocky in Shuten´s eyes.

„ _Well…_ ,“ he was actually at a loss for words. It was the best tactic Shuten himself could think of, but he hated to lose and simply give up.

„ _I wouldn´t warn them regarding the pits,“_ licking his lips, Shuten knew that it was a rather weak suggestion, since his father had used this step merely because his enemy had been their own men.

Raising his head, Soo Won said: _“ Continue. What did you wish to say?“_

„ _I think I could think better, if there was no sharp sword pointed at my gorge,_ “ said Shuten,nonchalantly, smirking as if this sharp object didn´t bother him at all.

Mainting his casual smile, Soo Won shook his head:“ _That doesn´t sound very convincing in my ears.“_

Sweat was covering his forehead.

Clicking his tonge, Shuten could have strangled him. Why did he had to be so difficult!

„ _Alright. How does this sound: If you kill me now, you would have wasted 12 years on me. I am more an adult as I am a child. My swordmanship is pretty good. And I believe I would even not be the worst with the bow. At least I have won a little challenge against my own grand-father , who was chosen due to his abilities with that weapon as the general of the Water Tribe. My understanding regarding tactics is also far better than it used to be. Do you seriously consider killing me after I was able to finally solve this cruel task? Really? I think the devils will bother you until you die, dear father.“_

Finally this person let go of him. Soo Won looked his heir in the eyes and said, this time seriously: _“ Your swordmanship_ _will improve_ _,_ _if_ _you pay more attention to the movements of your opponent. You are exceptionally strong for your age._ _Your analysis of the situation is good, but not extraordinary. As a king you won´t come far merely copying the deeds of_ _your predecessors_ _,_ “ here he suddenly interrupted himself, then a smile appeared out of nowhere,“ _but regarding your ability_ _of „sweet-talking“_ _– I must say you_ _are quite witty for a boy your age_ _.“_

Bowing in front of his father, he said:“ _It´s my pleasure, your Majesty.“_

Soo Won laughed. This child clearly possessed a certain charm.

„ _Just try to not upset your teachers that much and I am curious about your knowledge regarding the second era. So please repeat the texts till tomorrow,“_ said Soo Won, however, seriously. It was vital that this person didn´t neglect his studies.

Shuten knew that his father wished that he gained all the necessary knowledge of a ruler. Inwardly he was sighing. If there was one thing he hated in that world, then it was having to read countless books.

Though the crown prince could not show his thoughts on his face. Shuten smiled, bowed and answered: _„Very well, father.“_

Nodding contently, Soo Won said: _“Then I will take my leave, though I hope you join us in the afternoon. Your younger brothers surely are motivated when you are present.“_

The crown prince still showed this nice little smile he was already used to wear. When Soo Won left, Shuten looked after him. It would be quite nice, if he could join them, but Shuten knew very well that he didn´t wish his little self-confidence to be completely shattered.

It was so shameful. Completely embarrassing that some of his younger brothers most likely were more intelligent than him. Guen had already read every damn book in the entire library in Hiryuu Castle! Even if he could dream with open eyes, he surely understood how to read and write the most difficult texts. In fact he hardly forgot anything, even if he was unable to correctly count the number of dishes on a table! And he could not even mention Abi without feeling embarrased regarding his own abilities. Surely his younger brother must scorn him!

Sighing, Shuten turned on his heel and walked to his room. There were undoubtly the latest books his father „suggested him to read.“

Looking at his desk, he discovered that the amount of books had really increased. Next to the small mountain of books, were some notes a servant has brought him.

Shuten immediately recognized the letter. Of course the results were supposed to be already out. Later, he most likely would open this damn letter, but not right now. Not now.

Quite agitated he took his instrument. It was the same one, Jae ha played. In fact he had been the teacher of this crown prince that tried to calm down his unsettled feelings with the tone of this instrument.

It has not been long that he was able to play...and dance….and sing…

Shuten started to sing...a sweet melody...of longing and despair.

_**The day that Shuten met Jae ha** _

_2 years earlier_

Would there ever be a day he would understand it? The 10 year old child that stood at the roof of Hiryuu Castle didn´t know.

His father didn´t tell him, but he knew it! He could not do it! All those texts! He could not concentrate that long!

His nails dug in his own flesh, slowly the red blood was dripping from his tigh.Quite puzzled he realized that it had happened again. His blue eyes were dull and the blood had already dryed on his hand. It wasn´t that bad, after all. Only his black trousers were ruined.

Whenever he wanted to read all those texts, his attention would shortly be drawn to something else. Neither of his teachers said anything,but they didn´t help him either.

Their only way to „treat this difficulty was by adding more texts to his burden!“

Not only that. Whenever he didn´t understand some passages and asked the teacher , the guy started with something completely different. When that guy that thought of himself as so wise, finally reached the part he didn´t understand, he had lost every bit of concentration.

Shuten was convinced that he just couldn´t do it! It was impossible for him to learn this! For him to become king one day! And at first it had not been that difficult!

However, there was no way that he could say so.

How should he phrase it? Sorry father, I have to disappoint you: I am too stupid to become king?

His head hurt and his belly felt as if had eaten a big rock for lunch.

But here, high above, on the roof of this big palace, Shuten felt slightly better.

Aaahh. The air was so cool. Shuten held his head high and sniffed the air. Snow. There would be soon white, fluffy, cold snow!

„ _How does the air smell?“,_ he suddenly heard a person ask.

Shuten was so startled that he had nearly lost his balance and tumbled down.

Suddenly he saw a person flying in the air. It was a shock.

But more than shock, Shuten felt a sense of awe. A tall man that seemed to float in the air and landed smoothly on the roof.

Completely dressed in black, he still failed to present himself as a crow. Regarding his gaudy appearance and the proud way, he stood on the top of the palace, he resembled more a peacock.

Of course Shuten had seen that man previously. The Green Dragon Warrior. The guy who was supposed to be able to fly. Fly in the air. Later Shuten had found out that it was merely jumping up high.

What a bummer! That was what he had thought.

But. Wow….Wow. This was something completely different from merely jumping up high. Now he understood why people had believed that this person could fly.

„ _How does it feel, when you can fly_ _so high_ _,“_ he suddenly asked that person.

„ _Are you alright?,“_ this man asked him, furrowing his brows.

Shuten bet that there was most likely nothing quite like this!

„ _How does it feel to fly_ _in the air_ _,“_ he asked, because it must be great!

„ _Fly?,“_ this man laughed,“ _I jump very high. But yes. It feels great. I think this part of the bargain wasn´t that bad, eh?“_

„ _Which bargain?,“_ the child asked, because he didn´t know. And everything this strange man that „jumped“ like he could fly, said, was important. Shuten was staring at him, seemed to sense this being with his sparkling eyes.

„ _Are you sure, that you´re alright?“_ , repeated the man his question again.

„ _I guess,“_ Shuten answered. Now. He thought, he was. Like you feel better, when you see a miracle.

Still. This man didn´t seem to be persuaded. He looked at him, eyed him from head to toe and then the opposite direction back.

„ _My name is Jae ha. I´m…_ ,“

„ _I know ,who you are,“_ _Shuten_ interrupted him,“ _There is hardly anybody in this whole country, who doesn´t. You are the Green Dragon Warrior. The one, who is supposed to fly. And I say, that your ability is pretty near that.“_

„ _Not quite bad,“_ added Shuten, because he wanted to pretend. Like it was no big deal, because...just because...Shuten didn´t want to appear weak.

This person smirked. Usually Shuten hated this kind of smirk, since grown-ups often show you with it, that you are far beneath them. But somehow Shuten hoped that it was not that way.

„ _You know, what?,“_ said this person suddenly.

„ _No, what? Can I fly with you?“_ Somewhere far away. Take me with you.

„ _What would you say about going into town? It must be quite boring having to spend all day in the palace, right?“,_ said this person and this time he smiled warmly at him.

„ _Right,“_ answered Shuten, because there was no other way to express it.

„ _I think, I have to ask your parents first, or I might get in trouble later. Also...there is a person who would mind if I suddenly vanish._ “

„ _No,_ “ said Shuten. How could he make this strange man understand that his parents would mind. Especially his father. The only times when he was allowed to go to town, was, if a couple of guards would follow him. Actually Shuten didn´t want to tell this guy that his father did not exactly like the Dragon Warriors. How high were the chances that he would be allowed to go into town with one of them?

Zero! Very unlikely.

„ _No,“_ he repeated, _“they will never...“._

But the guy had vanished before the crown prince could have spoken any further. And it was not long before he suddenly appeared again.

The Green Dragon Warrior spread his arms wide and shouted: _“Come in my arms, my beloved.“_

Shuten stared at him, bewildered.

„ _Your mother allowed it!,“_ he said, gleefully.

Still a little taken aback, Shuten got up and approached Jae ha, who suddenly closed his arms around the boys torso and leapt up in the air.

The palace – this huge building dominating his life in every way possible, shrunk, became smaller and smaller.

Suddenly Shuten let out a cry: _„AAAaahaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!“_ Then it transformed in a laugh, a little hysterical, but still rather vibrant.

For a moment he even startled Jae ha with that reaction, whose eyes grew, however, his lips were lifted upwards shortly after. Smiling broadly, he shared the sudden burst of joy with that young boy wriggling in his arms!

It was unbelievable. As if his body had lost every weight, that bound him to the ground. Shuten had thrown his arms around Jae ha´s throat, leaning himself forward, feeling the air brush beside his cold ears.

He was flying! He was flying!

The journey ended too quickly for Shuten´s taste. Soon Jae ha landed near a big, red house. Lots of laterns were swinging in the wind. They were in a back alley, directly in front said house.

„ _Your landing was spot on,“_ shouted Shuten, with rosy cheeks. His hair was blowing in the wind.

„ _You should try to tame that wild mane of yours, or it will be difficult to see anything,“_ remarked Jae ha smirking.

Lowering his head, Jae ha said: _“Do you want to enter this house? I wanted to show you something_ _inside_ _.“_

„ _Is that a brothel?,_ “ asked the 10 year old boy, curiously. He stretched his neck in order to be granted a peek. Was it one of those „spots“ only grown-ups were allowed in?!

The Green Dragon was surprised for a moment, then just shook his head and laughed.

„ _Not that kind of amenities. But I think it will be fun for a lad like you.“_

„ _Then I am going to enter this place,“_ declared the boy seriously and the Green Dragon had to suppress a smile. Shuten could clearly see that this person considered him adorable. That was often the case. Adults were like this.

However, he couldn´t go into that house immediately. Jae ha brought him a wig that hid his flaming red hair. Shuten thought that this hair reeked of pouder. Uggghhh.

A plate showing a black dragon that wound itself around a golden fruit was swinging in the mild breeze. It was late afternoon and even though the business of this restaurant would increase during the hours of the night, there were already lots of funny people inside who were enjoying the show.

Many tables were scattered all over a pretty big hall. Strange pictures were pinned on the wall, which was really usually, in Shuten´s opinion. Were those women?

Most of the people inside were young guys who seemed to have been greatly influenced by the whine already flowing in their venes. Giggling with rosy cheeks, silly like little children, were these all grown-up men.

Shameful.

Shuten turned his head away.

„ _Hey, it´s Jae ha,“_ screamt one of them with long, black hair and an eye-patch. Was that a pirate?

„ _Long time not seen, Tae min. How is_ _the_ _little lady?“_ , The Green Dragon asked, quite content. The warmth in his eyes showed Shuten that this person most likely was quite used to this place.

„ _All good! She will survive me by a hundred years, I tell ya!“,_ exlaimed the other guy. The Green Dragon took a stool and dragged Shuten along.

„ _Who is that?,“_ asked another guy sitting at the table. He had blonde hair and lots of freckles on his nose.

„ _A friend,“_ claimed the Green Dragon, however Shuten was not so sure about this.

And of course this guy wouldn´t give him any of the drinks the grown-ups consumed! Shuten had never been allowed to even taste any kind of alcohol.

Quite displeased, he stared at Jae ha´s cup, whereas in front him, there was simple tea, quite bitter.

„ _Booze isn´t something for little children,_ “ explained the Green Dragon, but when he saw his sullen face, he allowed him to take at least a sip.

„ _You will see,“_ he said.

Ugghhhh!

On another note, Shuten didn´t understand why the adults liked to drink this horrible thing! Blew. Cruel! What fools!

The Green Dragon ,his supposed friend, had laughed loudly about his angry face.

„ _Doesn´t taste that fine, na?“_

Shuten just became more upset and tried to stare him down, but this person spared him only a completely unpertubed glance.

„ _Ssssshhhh,_ “ said the guy with the eye-patch,“ _Lulsin is singing! What are you for people that you dare to disturb her great performance?“_

„ _Singing?_ “, Shuten wondered and stretched his neck to see.

They were right. Pretty near to this table, there she was: A young girl standing on the stage in the front. She wore a beautiful red dress that was draped around her body quite nicely. Black eyes and bloody red lips. Open black, long hair flowing down her body.

„ _She looks like some kind of goddess,“_ whispered Shuten pretty impressed. So there was something interesting after all!

A melody rose from the depths of her body. A vibrant tale unfolded itself in their minds, invisible with the mere eye. This tiny person solely breathed life into it with the modulation of her voice. Loud and clear, yet tender and sweet.

_There was a child, yet, not an adult, but grown-out of her former self._

_Gazing upon the wide sky, she aspired freedom from her shakles,_

_invisble in the bystanders eyes._

_However, clearly binding her, preventing her convervsion._

It was beautiful.

He kept on staring at this tiny person. What a beautiful song.

She stood there, quite unusually, using every fiber of her being to sing.

A sentiment stirred in side of him.

A love song?

_I see you. Even if only in my dreams, I stretch my hands, to reach you._

_Do I only see a mirage? Or does it promise a brighter dawn after the long night?_

_Show me the way! Show me the way to the bright lights in your eyes!_

It is sad there is no music to it.

Just when he had finished this thought, he suddenly heard a sweet melody that accompanied that strong voice of the little girl. The instrument filled the void in the pauses during each breath she took. Sometimes it made her voice even sweeter, sometimes it seemed to embody a lingering feeling...a longing that could not be expressed by mere words, just by the echo of vibration.

What?

Shuten stared.

Suddenly he turned around.

He really...

There...That guy really was the one playing that instrument on the stage. The Green Dragon...

His elegant, tall figure rose beside her without taking the spot light. Most likely due to the fact that he had placed himself a couple of steps behind her.This guy held this bowed instrument nearly tenderly in his arms, stroking the strings devotionally. His concentration seemed to solely focused on the song.

Shuten gazed at him. Somehow it was hard to avert his eyes.

Such a sad melody. Hadn´t it been brighter? Strange, it had not been so mournful a moment before. What was he thinking right now?

Shuten could feel like the melody was squeezing his heart in his chest.

„ _It is such a nice love song!,“_ shouted the guy next to him. Shuten was grimacing. Had this guy to destroy this moment!

„ _But it doesn´t seem to be a happy song. It is nearly heart-breaking,“_ commented Shuten, placing his head on the table.

„ _It sounds really sad...as if...,“_ he whispered, but stopped, since he didn´t want to tell something so secretive to another person.

„ _..._ _it is as if he would long for something or somebody...hein?“_ , Shuten thought and closed his eyes.

The wood was warm, reflecting his own body warmth.

„ _Hey, wake up!“_

Shuten was shaken ruffly by his shoulders. Shocked he raised his head from the table, staring into Jae ha´s eyes. Dark blue eyes that looked at him. They were kind.

Putting his hands in a elegant manner on his hips, he said: _“ That was not nice of you. Sleeping through our performance!“_

Despite those words, the voice didn´t actually accuse him. Just a couple of playful words. A smile in his eyes.

„ _You know that bad children have to be punished,“_ he said, grinning quite sillily. Was this person really a grown-up?

Suddenly he took him on his arms!

Shuten screamt:“ _No! Let me down! I hate that!“_

He tried to kick this person. But nothing! It didn´t matter to this person. He was so much stronger, than him.

He panicked.

„ _Let me down!“,_ he shrieked.

It was so embarrasing. Fearful he looked down and saw in those laughing faces.

„ _They are all laughing! Let me down!,“_ he whispered. Shuten felt that he was near to burst into tears. Crying like a child – how shameful!

At once Jae ha placed him down, patting his head.

„ _I didn´t wanted to upset you. Maybe I went a little overboard with my joke?“_

Approaching his face, so that Shuten could look him directly in these dark eyes, Jae ha asked: _“ Do you want to be on stage?“_

Furrowing his brows, he tilted his head:“ _But I can´t do anything!“_ , he whispered, with burning cheeks. It was really shameful to have to admit it here. In front of this person!

Jae ha just simply shook his head.

„ _If you avoid the things, you cannot do, you won´t learn anything your whole life,“_ he said timidly, but with a very clear voice.

„ _Easy for you to say_ ,“ Shuten answered, but his throat felt so tight. Turning his face away, it was easier this way.

„ _Just try it out. It cannot hurt,_ “ Jae ha said, taking Shuten´s hand.

„ _Why do you wish to humiliate me_ “, asked Shuten, raising his head, considering to shove his hand away.

Shrugging his shoulders, Jae ha meant:“ _Just for you, to try something knew. Look the people don´t know you. And even_ _if_ _you cannot do it, nobody expects you to be perfect from the start.“_

„ _There is no point in the crown prince learning something like this_ _,“_ he mumbled, but he let himself be lead by Jae ha, up on the stage.

„ _There is,“_ Jae ha claimed, _“ It is precisely because you don´t have to learn something like this, that it may help you.“_

Still not convinced, Shuten asked, because he really wanted to understand the reason:“ _Why would I need to learn it then? Why should anybody learn something if one doesn´t have to?“_

Jae ha turned around, waving his hand at the little audience that was already present. Then he suddenly let himself down on his hands and feed, and in the blink of an eye his feet were raised again. This guy was doing a handstand! His feet were floating in the air. What the…

But only for a moment, then he lost his balance and fell over. Jae ha landed pretty hard on his back.

„ _Ouch! That hurt!“_ ,he said, but in contrast to his words, his eyes told Shuten, that he actually considered this quite amusingly.

„ _Are you alright?“,_ Shuten still asked, because the noise had been terrible, when his body had hit the floor. Slightly he stretched his hand out. It must hurt, however, there was no sign of any pain on his face. What a strange guy.

„ _And?“,_ Jae ha said, raising his brows up and down. Up and down. Quite comical, this guy.

Imitating Jae ha, Shuten furrowed his forehead. Jae ha laughed. Warm. He looked so kindly at Shuten.

Even though that guy behaved like a peacock, he was actually pretty kind.

„ _And….. what?“,_ Shuten still retorted, trying to save face, stretching the sentence to feign his supposed bad mood. He had literally no clue what this strange, kind man meant.

„ _Have they laughed? Have I been humiliated? I fell down pretty shamelessly, after all.“_

His dark blue eyes were shimmering. His face was turned to the side, so that Shuten could see him clearly.

Shuten´s frown deepened.

„ _You mean embarrassingly?“_

There was a glint in his eyes, that was hard to miss. His thin lips curved upwards.

„ _Nope, I meant shamelessly. I have shamelessly shown them how bad I am at doing handstands.“_

„ _Isn´t he afraid, that they think poorly of him?“,_ Shuten wondered.

Shuten envied him. His chest tightened. This person was surely too much for him to handle.

„ _No, they haven´t. Not one of them,“_ he said, his lips as thin as a line, yet completely unaware of the meaning of his words.

Quite pleased, Jae ha was clapping his hands: _“Perfect,“_ he proclaimed _,“ then there is no problem, or Shuten?“_

„ _Nobody that would humiliate you! So if you wish to find a reason not to try it, you have to find another one.“_

Content, he rose from the ground, as gracefully as one of those woman in the palace. Shuten blinked. This guy was truly strange, but even weirder, he didn´t seemed to mind at all. If this guy knows how weird he is? Doesn´t he care at all, how other people look at him?

„ _It is strange to see it from this perspective,_ “ said Shuten, observing now the people who looked at them. Most of these guys giggled as if they had lost their mind. So that means that...

„ _They are drunk_ “ stated Jae ha simply, shrugging his shoulders.

„ _Now. Come! Sit here,“_ he said and Shuten sat down on his lap. Shameful. So embarrasing.

Jae ha took the instrument, sitting down on the floor. Then he showed him silently how to hold this instrument. The first draw of the string, felt really strange. Jae ha was behind him, leading his way.

The instrument made a short shreak. Shuten´s cheeks became even hotter.

Jae ha smiled. The boy just knew it. Could hear it in his voice. That smile.

„ _That was a little too strong. You are good with animals I´ve heard. Just pretend this erhu is a little sweet kitten. You wouldn´t grab at it, would you?“_

„ _Just treat it tenderly,“_ Jae ha said with a sonorous voice.

„ _Take your time with it. Or it will bite you back,_ “ he claimed.

Moving forward. Drawing the arm back. Sensing the light resistance to his hand. Slowly the movements became more fluently.

Suddenly there was a melody! A song! That was what he was doing!

Even after two years, Shuten still knew how it had felt then, playing this erhu. The sweet melody. A dream of longing and sadness.

Now Jae ha didn´t had to stand behind him. Nearly naturally he stroked the strings of this fragile instrument on his own. The movements felt like a part of him.

Even if there should be things he had trouble to fulfill, there was a way to learn them.

At least that had been this guy´s lesson.

When people asked him, for whom he was playing this melody, he would answer: „ _It is a good memory of a certain somebody, who didn´t give up on a certain_ _foolish_ _boy.“_

In Shuten´s mind this melody was Jae ha´s alone. Whenever he played it, he felt like the bad things would leave him. Even now.

Staring at the letter, he stretched his hand out. The paper was smooth, when he broke the seal and found exactly the results he had feared the most.

_**Secrets that cannot be told** _

There were two exams a prospective minister had to take, before he was allowed to sniff the holy air of Hiryuu Castle. The first one was an old custom, established 200 years ago by the second Sky King. Somehow even a royal fledling had recognized that pure blood may not shield against foolish decisions. So everybody who was able to solve the difficult problems posed in that text had a chance to reach the top, yet it was still a thing only people who were well off could achieve.

The common people hardly had the leisure to teach their children the necessary knowledge. How so, if you could barely read yourself? That is why most children from the age of 12 to 15 who took part were the sons of rich merchants or of noble birth.

As far as Shuten remembered this had been a rare case where both his Majesty, the king and his previous adviser Yona had actually agreed with. If the chied and the subordinate agree than there there is a chance for change.

To make it short: After the second king had established the first exam, the 11th king of the Sky Tribe, King Soo Won gave the order for buildings where every child had to be taught certain topics. It was all for the goal to get a higher percentage of competent people. The attendance regarding the exam really broke through the ceiling in the last couple of years. This was actually a measure his father had established for more than 20 years.

So the king had now the luck that he could choose under more competitors and the second exam was arranged after the education that the future ministers had to complete.

Shuten now held the results of this exam in his hands. The people who took part were all above 15 years old. It contained measures that had been criticized by his father previously.

The name that hurt his eyes was at the second place: „Yani Liu“.

Of course it was a fake.

Seeing it there....What should he just do?

He stared at that name.

So she was right. He was just a good-for nothing.

„ _You are lucky, that I am born a girl...,“_ she had said with these dark-blue eyes that reminded him so much of his mother, but who looked at him completely differently.

His head hurt. As if somebody was trying to crush that little he could call his brain. It hurt.

Yan Li – his older sister who was robbed by her rightful birthright. He was the crown prince, but she was the first born child of King Soo Won and his official spouse.

In front of their parents she was a timid and sweet girl, but beneath this front she resented....her birth, her role as a princess and finally...him. Her cool eyes has looked through his clever words that barely covered his incompetence.

And as if her harsh words, full of criticism and spite weren´t enough, she had wished to shatter his pride completely. He may be the heir, but she would have been the better candidate for the job.

Shuten hid his face in his hands.

The only incompetent fool that his father had overseen, would be placed at the top.

It would be hilarious. Really funny if you thought about it. Shuten tasted something bitter in his mouth. Maybe he bit his tongue?

Actually he had no wish to look at the first exam, where this person was one of them that perfectly demonstrated his vain hope.

Shuten clenched his fist and crumbled the piece of paper in his hands. What did it matter, if he looked at the sheat or not?

Damn it! He was no coward! So he searched and had not to do so for long.

There he was: The other thorn in his flesh.

The person that could shatter everything he had worked so hard for.

Only a fake, after all. Pretense crumbled in front of veracity.

_**Brothers and a sister** _

Shuten shook his head forecfully. As if to eject these thoughts.

Stop! Stop! Stop!

What did it matter? It was as it was. He was the crown prince and he was still 12 years old. His sister was 5 years older than him. Of course she would be better than him. She was years ahead of him, after all!

If she was bitter and behaved in a pitiful way towards him, then it was her problem. She should give up her pretense and lies and tell their father, that she was the better one!

And if she had that much courage, she could take the job! Please, lady! What a relief it would be! Finally he would not have to worry, if he could do it. If he was strong enough to rule the country!

But if she wished to hide behind her crude words, then he would waste no pity on her.

Unconsiously the corners of his mouth rose. A small smile played about his lips.

That was the rule. Only the strongest competitor survived! If she was good enough to steal the seat under his nose, then it would prove that it was her rightful place.

Determined Shuten raised from his chair and crumbled the paper, throwing that rubbish away!

Later he had to search for Guen! There were ways and possibilities that even he was able to learn and understand those complicated texts.

After several hours, Shuten roamed the palace, in search of a certain person, passing rarely servants, here in the inner palace where the royal family protected their quiet island.

The inner court was prohibited to most of the people from the outside world. In here the youngest members of his family were raised until the day, they were able to control these frightful abilities lingering in their blood.

There has been only a little snow yet. Maybe in a few days, the inner court would be filled with lots and lots of nice, cold snow, but for now the old, dirty brown grass was barely covered.

The other red-head that was slightly more blond was already stressing his older sibling. Nari tore at the clothes of Geun, who seemed to be near losing his temper. Both of them wore long, thick coats, that had soft fur at their necks.

„ _Let me go, you fool!“,_ hissed Guen. Nari laughed and jerked only harder on the coat. Abi was sitting not so far away from both, but didn´t seem to be bothered by the silly behaviour of his brothers, reading a book.

Why were they quarreling again? Shuten sighed, but still had to laugh about these two foolish children. They would never learn!

„ _Hey!,_ “ he shouted, looking provocatively at his younger siblings “ _who can defeat me!“_

Nari froze, his mouth open, staring at him. Guen, quite upset turned his head, now also sparing his big brother a glance. Then the two younger brothers looked at each other, smiling and started to run towards him.

These two rascals were swift, and small. For one moment Shuten was shocked and imagined two little tigers that were trying to tear him apart.

Both their hands and feet in the air, trying to reach him. However that impression passed in the blink of an eye. Shuten smiled and opened his arms.

The two boys fell right into him and clung to him, tearing at his clothes. Shuten chuckled and started to turn around him, rotating around his own axis.

„ _Quicker_ ,“ shouted Nari...“ _Quicker_ ,“ agreed Guen for once. Their eyes were closed and both were giggling and grinning widely.

And so...like he was told he turned around quicker, accelerating with every turn. The small buns clutched at his clothes, while he held them relatively safe around their waists.

„ _Iiiieeehhh_!“, screamt Nari. Guen´s usually rather pale face has reddened several shades.

„ _Do you give up?“_ , asked Shuten knowing the answer all too well.

„ _Never!“_ , screamt both at once. Their heads looked as if they would explode any minute. Really, this children ! - As if he would drop them the next minute...

„ _Then let´s make the play a little more interesting, shall we?_ “,he said and started to turn now so quickly that their bodies formed a horizontal line. However, he noticed in time, that Nari was beginning to slip from his grasp, so he immediately came to a halt.

Nari stared quite shocked at him. Even Geun had noticed what had happened and tapped his brother lightly by the shoulder.

„ _Everything´s alright?“,_ he asked, quite aware that his smile most likely looked a little strained.

Nari nodded quickly, trying to smile.

„ _Yeah_.“

„ _Then it is alright?“_ , he asked, carefully examing him, even though he knew very well that nothing could have happened. At the same time, he let them down, where both stood there, still a little disorientated.

„ _Of course,“_ Nari declared, appearing a bit offended by that question.

„ _Well, you looked like you have just seen a ghost,“_ commented Geun quite satisfied,“ _I would even say that...“_

„ _Ah...Guen,“_ interrupted Shuten the boy suddenly,“ _where is father? Shouldn´t he take care of you, guys?_

After all, this little play should distract them from their earlier quarrel. What point would it have, if now everything started again?

Both brothers stared at each other, then at Shuten. Their faces were a little bit weird. Huh? How strange…

„ _Where is father?“,_ repeated Shuten the question rather patiently.

Sharing a second glance with his brother, Geun answered:“ _Inside. He is tired…. Hak is taking care of the baby.“_

Furrowing his brows, Shuten had to comment:“ _That is quite unusual!“_

After a glance at a point behind him, Guen added:“ _It is actually not...that unusual...Actually...that has happened a few times already.“_

„ _Well…_ _,_ “said Shuten, who did not know, what to say to that….Was his father already that old? How come that he seemed to be the only one who did not know...just like that time…

_**Of brothers and fathers** _

_2 years earlier_

„ _You want me to believe you? Honestly? Which fool would buy such a pitiful_ _try of an_ _excuse? Oh please!“,_ commented the 10 year old Shuten.

Jae ha tilted his head.

„ _That means, you suspect me to lie, your Highness?“_

They both sat on the roof of the palace. The sun shined brightly on them. It was quite warm so soon in the morning, however not that rare considering it was already summer.

Furrowing his brows, Shuten added: _“ Come on! You seriously wanna tell me that you went to see Hak?! That time when we first met?!!“_

Smiling, Jae ha asked: _“ Why not? We both are good pals far longer than this tiny bodies of you even exists.“_

The frown became even deeper.

„ _You went to see Hak...with such elegant clothes...and if I remember correctly, you had even a nice scent on you...“_

Shrugging his shoulders, Jae ha replied nonchalantly:“ _I have a good eye for beauty. Can you blame me?“_

„ _Ohhh...reaalllly?“_ ,Shuten had a look on his face as if he had been force-fed a couple of lemons,“ _Then I would suggest to Yona to keep a close watch on her husband. He might fall victim to the „charmingness“ of this playboy here!“_

Jae ha laughed, while he leaned casually back.

„ _Playboy...me? As if...I am only…,_ “then he closed his mouth,when he realized that he had been tricked. The hopeful expression on Shuten´s face...at least try to fake it until you reached your aim, you lil´s fool!

How unexpected! This small guy was already pretty sharp and even knew how to manipulate people. How amusing!

„ _You know, what… I am going to introduce you to her, if you are so desperate to meet her. She is an interesting and pleasant woman, that is for sure!“,_ Jae ha told him, still chuckling inwardly over the stupidness and stubbornness of this lil´ boy.

Wrinkling his nose, the little guy seemed to have tasted pure soya sauce.

„ _Oh,...you do not have to...“_

„ _Your Highness,“_ suddenly shouted one person from below. Surprised they both looked down, just to be greeted by the sight of a plump maid, that seemed to be desperate to say something.

The way she moved her feet under her dress underlined her efforts.

„ _Your Highness,_ “ she started again, strangely reluctant,“ _his Majesty has a message for you!_ _His Majesty, the king, wishes for you to return to your Highness room!“_

„ _To my room?“_

Shuten´s face became stiff, his eyes became sharp and there were more wrinkles on his forehead as on the face of a grand-father.

The plump maid paled, when she saw the expression on the young boys face. Obviously she was still new here and pretty afraid to make any mistakes. Jae ha pitied her.

Yet Shuten seemed to harbor not such thoughts, since he answered, clearly brooding inside:“ _Good. Tell me father that I will return to my room! That would be all! Go!“_

The young girl seemed to shrink, when she heard the answer. She was so clearly afraid of the royals!

„ _Yes, your Highness“_

Quickly she bowed her head – a gesture that she had forgotten at the beginning – and turned on her heels, leaving immediately.

Still pretty sour, the boy shook his head and commented quietly:“ _What a stupid person. Why couldn´t she wait until I came down myself?“_

Jae ha shook his head and sighed inwardly. He had to remind himself, that this boy was still pretty young. Maybe Yona used to react like this too? Jae ha wanted to doubt this, but he could not be sure. All he knew was, that she used to be disliked by the servants.

Looking at the behaviour of her son, there could be some truth in the way people had perceived her...Jae ha sighed inwardly.

„ _Shuten,“_ he said, _“you should pay attention to people whom you consider weaker. First, this might be not the case. Second, if this is the case, you have even more reason to consider their point of view.“_

The boy looked at him doubtfully.

„ _Why?“_ he asked bluntly.

Sometimes Jae ha was impatient with the boy. Sometimes his answers infuriated him and made him sad at the same time. However, he hoped that this person would develop...He clearly wished to learn and understand.

Jae ha looked into this blue eyes, that showed that he clearly didn´t know what could be criticized regarding his behaviour. So innocent and clueless.

A sweet, warm feeling was filling Jae ha´s chest, when he glanced at this child. This young person.

„ _Just think about it a little...As a king, most people can be considered weaker than you.“_

Slightly he patted the head of Shuten, who seemed to be a bit surprised by that act.

„ _Get going. Your father obviously wished that you return to your room immediately or the maid would not have chosen to interrupt you. She was so nervous and full of fear...“_

Jae ha´s smile became strained.

„ _It is just that she feared your father more than you...“_

Shuten blinked.

„ _Alright...then... I am going.“_

Somehow that child refused to look at him. Without any hesitation, he climbed down. This child surely had a great balance and reached the ground quicker than Jae ha would have assumed.

Before he turned to leave, he threw a glance backwards at Jae ha who was still sitting on the roof. Shuten nodded. Jae ha smiled and waved his hand.

This boy smiled so sweetly at him. This person was still built like a child and puberty hasn´t hit in yet. Most likely this was the reason, why Jae ha sometimes wished to cuddle this boy.

Shaking his head at his own reaction, he let himself fall on his back.

Shuten wondered, why his father had disturbed his time with his new friend. Usually he respected that Shuten needed occasionally a little time to himself. So what was so important, that he needed to return to his room immediately?

Still a little upset, he wandered to his room, that resided in the east wing of the palace. The inner court, where both his parents spent their rare intimate moments, was in the west wing.

So an abyss apart, but unfurtunately they had placed the most horrible monster right next to his room. Why did the gods hate him that much? What had he done in his previous life to earn the presence of his elder sister Yan-Li?

Luckily, the monster was not inside the cave. Pretty relieved ,he closed the door behind himself.

Shuten stretched his shoulders, looking to his desk, expecting a pile of books. However to his surprise, the already present mountain hadn´t changed. Neither books had been removed, nor added.

Furrowing his eyebrows, he approached the mess consisting of books, and papers. His mother had told him, that he obviously took after his father. A statement he himself had not been able to believe until he had set a foot in the office of his father. Holy...This was not just a mess, but a large labyrinth of piles and piles of books.

Since his father obviously didn´t mind his mess, Shuten didn´t either. But nope. The mountain hadn´t changed neither his shape, nor his size.

That was indeed strange….So why….?

Pretty unsatisfied with the current situation, he sat on his bed. Suddenly a noise exploded next to him.

Screaming he jumped from the bed, throwing his arms up in the air. His first instinct was just to get away from this horrible noise! Whatever it was. Quick he was at the door, opened it and...

„ _Wait!“_ , screamt somebody. Shuten froze. His left foot was already outside his room.

Slowly he turned around.

There was a puppet on his bed. His bed sheets were purely white, fresh and smooth. On this bed sheets was a small being. A pale face, big light blue eyes and nearly white blond hair brushing beside his heart-shaped face. It had stretched out its tiny feet. A pair of white shoes adorned these tiny, slender legs.

The whole person appeared to be an object, rather than a living, breathing person. The voice had been high-pitched. It could have been male or female. However, this person wore clearly clothes of a male child. The white trousers and the white upper shirt.

„ _Does he wear only white clothes, so that he looks more human? He is ghostly pale,“_ thought Shuten, when he glanced at that boy.

Though, he didn´t need to ask, who this person was. His appearance alone was a clear enough hint.

„ _Big brother,“_ said this person, while a fine rosy hue was spreading over the tiny cheeks of this boy. He seemed to be really agitated and leaned forward. Shuten was so shockd, that he immediately ran back to the bed, strangely anxious, that this tiny little being could fall down.

„ _Big brother,“_ repeated this tiny, little person,“ _my name is Geun. Today is my_ _firfth_ _birthday and I wanted to meet brother!“_

Wait...what?! 5 years?!!! This person looked like he was maybe 3 years old. 5...Saying that he was small for his age, wasn´t fitting. He was tiny for nearly every age above 3.

He sounded as if he had been running previously, or as if he had trouble breathing.

Ough...even his arms were paper-thin. It was scary. Why was this person so malnourished? Didn´t their parents take good care of him?

„ _Big brother! I really want to spent my birthday with you!“,_ exlaimed this tiny little shrimp. Shuten wondered if that person really thought that he was some kind of servant that listen to his every word or how was he supposed to react…

Shuten´s eyes became smaller. This person, who did he think he was? Ordering him around.

„ _Well,...I didn´t know that you even exist, just a moment ago,_ “he said and observed with a certain satisfaction how the rosy hue on the boy´s cheeks vanished.

„ _I…_ _,“_ said Guen, even a few degrees paler than before, _“I didn´t know that. I thought that mother would have told you or father...“_ his voice became smaller and smaller.

„ _They really loved to tell us...about the world outside, about General Ju do, ...and best...about you,“_ he said with a timid voice.

Wrinkling his forehead, Shuten asked with small eyes: _“Us? There are more of you?!“_

Guen nodded:“ _There is Abi, and Nari..and there is little Sehun. But he is just a tiny baby. We all live together with mother and father in the inner court_ _until we are 5 years old. Then we are allowed to go outside,“_ the rosy hue came back. The blue eyes were glowing.

Shuten felt as if the boy had poured ice-cold water over him.

He had 4 younger brothers, but he had had no clue until now! They had never told him anything!!! And worse...they were allowed to live with their parents!!! Why?!! Why had he been forced to live apart from them?!! Why?! He could not understand it!! Not at all!!!

His jaw tensed automatically and he had to suppress the urge to slap the boy in front of him at once.

Why did he have to live next to the monster!!! And he had to live…

„ _Brother Shuten?,“_ the tiny shrimp asked, leaning forward with a worried look on his face. Shuten was shocked how near he was. That guy had even blond eyelashes!

„ _I…_ _. have ...no... time... for you,“_ was Shuten finally able to press through his tensed jaw.

Thankfully the face of this person finally dropped. It was disturbing to see him…

There was a big clump in his throat that he just could neither overlook, nor swallow down.

„ _But…,_ “said this boy, his upper lip trembling,“ _but father had promised that I could finally do so many things with you! Please,Brother Shuten! Please, let me play with you!“_

„ _No,“_ he said, trying his utmost to suppress the rage within him. Like hell Shuten would spent his precious spare time with a spoiled brat like him!

„No,“ he repeated cooly. Directing a pretty chilly glance at his younger brother he continued: _“Look, I do have a friend over at the moment and I was forced to go...even though he has not that many time usually...which means it is really precious for me to be able to spend time with him...therefore...I am sorry, but I won´t spent your birthday with you. I don´t know you, after all….. It is better if you spent such an important day with people you love,…. anyway.“_

The little guy stared at him with big eyes, when he turned on his heel and returned to the door. He was just to go outside, when he heard a second time:“ _Wait! Do you want that father_ _knows of this!“_

Shuten froze a second time on the spot.

As quickly as lighning, he run to the bed, grasp the little devil by his collar and was lifting him up in the air, staring at him with eyes like thunder!

„ _What did you say?! Could you repeat it once again for me?!!“_

The eyes of Geun were strangely calm, when he said:“ _I know that brother doesn´t_ _want father to know. Mother always says that brother likes father greatly and that you are very proud of being his son...that is why..I would like to propose a bet.“_

„ _What bet?,“_ growled Shuten, now really just a tiny bit away from slapping the hell out of this guy!

„ _I wish to run a race with brother,“_ he proclaimed, still calm and composed. Nothing could be seen from the trembling child from a moment ago.

Shuten put him down, furrowing his brows. Was this child for real? He was pretty quick on his feet. He even had run with grown-up men and was still not that much slower or even quicker than them! This would be too easy!

„ _Alright_ ,“ decided Shuten. If that child, wished to be ridiculed and shamed...it was not his damned problem.

„ _What do you want, if you win?“,_ asked Guen...Did this guy really need to ask him?

„ _I want that you leave me alone..today as well as in the future.“_

That Guen was really funny. He must have been already aware of it, so why did he look so pale now?

His lips became thin, when Guen replied:“ _Then...I accept your wish.“_

„ _What do you wish, if you should win,_ “asked Shuten, genuinely curious, thinking of statements like“I wish to always play with you.“

Geun stared at him. His light blue eyes were carrying an emotion, Shuten was not able to clearly name.

„ _I just want to meet with brother again,“_ replied Geun timidly.

Shuten nodded. It was a little more modest like he had earlier anticipated, but it was not an utter surprise.

„ _Alright. Then where do wish to run?“,_ asked Shuten calmly.

The little boy jumped from the bed and stood beside Shuten, who had nearly taken his word back. Geun was too small. There was no way that he would be able to keep pace with him, forget about winning the race.

The little, tiny shrimp chose an old building next to the stables. They were supposed to run to the next side of the building. There was an oak tree at the other side, which would serve as their goal. Shuten was content, that it was impossible to enter that building or else he would have guessed that this little shrimp would try to fool him. On the other hand a child that small most likely was still so naive.

It would have been cute, if that didn´t mean for Shuten to have to spent his sweet free time with this little boy from now on. Although the child only wanted to meet him again. But who knows, what this guy meant with this statement exactly?

The elder boy clenched his fists. But he promised….. Should he try not to run too quickly?

Guen, however, didn´t seem to mind at all. In fact, he seemed to enjoy himself greatly. The big round eyes were sparkling, even though he still seemed to be rather frail and pale. Somehow Shuten was reminded of the very light blue sky that stretched out endlessly above them.

This boy was surely a member of the Sky Tribe. Shuten thought about his own red hair and tried to comb it back with his hands. The whole issue was somehow unsettling!

„ _Well, I think it is about time,“_ Shuten declared. Geun turned his head and smiled at him. The long blond hair was brushing beside his shoulders. Shouldn´t he bind his hair?

„ _Do you need a hair tie?“_ , asked the elder brother the smaller boy, who just shook his head.

„ _Brother doesn´t wear a hair tie, too!“_

Shuten wondered: _“Would you jump down a cliff, if I chose to do so?“_

Geun smiled, stomping with his tiny feet: _“Let´s go brother! Let´s go!“_

„ _Alright_.“

„ _I am going to observe you two from above,“_ said a voice from the sky. When Shuten and Guen looked up, they saw Jae ha who sat lazily on the roof of the building. One foot hanging down, the other leg was used to put his arm on. From this distance, Shuten more guessed then saw the wide grin on his face. The boy couldn´t blame him. What a horrible sight they must be!

„ _Do you wish to_ _transform from a peacock to a lovebird?“_ , asked Shuten, obviously ashamed of his action, although his harsh tone might suggest something else.

Throwing a worried glance at Jae ha, Shuten wished that this event would pass soon. Running with such a small child….. If he should lose, he would look stupid in the eyes of others, but it was also wrong to entirely shatter the efforts of this little child.

„ _Are you ready?,“_ asked Jae ha from above.

„ _Whenever you want to start, I am ready,“_ declared Shuten.

Geun stared at him:“ _Brother, please...there is one_ _suggestion I would like to make: Run as quickly as you can or you might lose.“_

Shuten blinked. Was this guy for real?

„ _Sure_ ,“ he answered, trying to be serious, though he had to suppress any hint of a smile.

Geun´s eyes had a sharp glint in them, that surprised Shuten for once.

„ _This guy really is his father´s son,“_ he thought and his eyes became smaller.

„ _Go_ ,“ suddenly exclaimed Jae ha from above, like a pigeon that proclaimed his message to the tiny world above.

Shuten started running, fixing his sight on the edge of the building, they had to pass. He did not see and did not hear a thing. His body was so completely absorbed in the task of moving his legs that it needed his full attention.

Not once did he look back and this was his failure. When he passed the second edge of the building, he saw his little brother standing there at the oak tree: Puffing and blowing, completely out of air and the small head was entirely red.

„ _Youuuu... see.._ _hupfh_ _,“_ he said, obviously hardly able to form words, _“youuuu ..._ _huph.._ _have.._ _huph.._ _.losssst, ...huph…_ _._ _beeeecause ….youuu ..._ _huphhuph..._ _under..estimated.._ _meeee.“_

Shuten stared at him. Looked at him like he was some kind of ghost. A bizarre form of life that just could not exist!

There was only one question that he repeated over and over: How? How? How? How could he? How could this little shrimp? How did he..?

„ _How did you_ _cheat?_ _,“_ asked Shuten suddenly. He had to know. He turned to the building. Was there a hole in there, he had overlooked? But there was nothing. No hole. When he grasped the door, he was not able to move it. Not even one bit. How? How did he?! How could he?!!

„ _Tell me how…,“_ somehow this question seemed to be far more important than anything else. How could he have lost to that small shrimp?! There was no other way! He must have tricked him!

But how? The door didn´t move at all. Maybe he had some kind of key for it? But how was he able to be so quick?

„ _Show me the key,“_ Shuten demanded.

Guen shook his head: _“_ _I don´t have a key._ _“_

„He says the truth,“ said Jae ha from above.

„ _Then how did you enter this building?!“,_ he growled, and grasp the child by his collar. The tiny feet dangling in the air, Geun´s eyes showed for the first time real fear. His face still red, sweating.

„ _I...did not..,“_ he stammered, his voice high-pitched, like the one of a mouse.

„ _Tell me how you did it?!!“_ Shuten hissed between his teeth. He was so mad at this person that must have obviously taken him for a fool…

Suddenly the eyes of that child grew and he shouted: _“Don´t!“_

Startled Shuten stared down at that child, when he felt his arm joint being crushed. It was such a sudden, strong pain that manifested. Shocked he looked up, at the face of their protector.

„ _Hak, please, let go,“_ pleaded Geun, just as astonished.

The pressure on his arm was lessened, however it didn´t completely disappear. Cold eyes glared at him from high above.

„ _Your Highness, I would suggest that you let him down,“_ spoke this man calmly, yet there was a threat in it, that scared Shuten..

For the first time, the crown prince was afraid of another person. There had never been a person that had dared to look at him like this. There had never been anybody who would have risked to hurt him at all.

Wide-eyed he stared at their protector – a person that had been merely annoying in the past.

Without any further words, Shuten put Geun slowly on his feet. Hak let go of his joint at the same time.

„ _Everything is alright now, Shuten,“_ said Jae ha reassuringly and patted the boy on left shoulder.

When Shuten glanced at him inquiringly, the Green Dragon Warrior, added:“ _I jumped at the same time, like Hak, but he was nearer and therefore quicker than me.“_

Shuten blinked. The tears just came without any permission. He clasped a hand on his mouth to stiffle any sound. How humiliating, but they just kept on coming.

Hak bowed his head.

„ _I have gone too far, your Highness. I truly did not want to hurt you,“_ he said.

Geun could hear that Hak really repented his action, even though he had trouble actually seeing him. However Shuten turned his face away, to embarrassed to look at him. The tears streamed down his face and he could not stop them. The shock was still too deep.

He had clearly never felt so weak in his whole life. Like his strength didn´t count at all.

On his arm joints manifested clearly visibl...a bluish spot.

„ _You were right_ ,“ shouted Geun suddenly.

„ _I did not really play fair...I am sorry,“_ he said, tears streaming down his face as well,“ _brother was clever enough to…_ ,“ suddenly the boy broke down.

Both, Hak and Shuten moved at once. This dummy! Hak took the boy on his arms.

„ _Was is with him?“_ , Shuten asked, anxious that anybody that he did, had caused this.

Hak answered, hesitating:“ _This boy here has a_ _weird disposition. A similar case to the one of his father.“_

Tenderly he stroked Geun´s cheek.

„ _The fever should be down soon. Whenever he uses „it“, something like this will happen...At least in the beginning.“_

Worried, Shuten asked hesitating: _“Can...I come, too? At least until he_ _wakes up?_ _“_

Raising his eyebrows, Hak asked, pretending to be surprised:“ _And I thought, you did not want to spent any time with him?“_

Blushing, Shuten wondered:“ _How much has this person heard? Where was he, when I talked with Geun?“_

This person felt entirely ashamed of himself. Still, there was something he could do now.

„ _I want to…,“_ Shuten cleared his throat,“ _I mean, I would like to wait until he wakes up. Please, Hak!“_

Hak´s glance that he directed at him, puzzled Shuten. It was somehow pretty kind.

„ _I am sure, that this boy will be so happy, when he sees you. I kept on talking, how lucky he is that he is able to meet you at his birthday.“_

Hak chuckled and added then:“ _Come, this way.“_

Shuten nodded and followed them in some distance. Jae ha laughed, shaking his head about this strange pair of father and son. Sometimes these people were really hillarious. He wondered if he should talk a few words with the elder of those two fools.

Shuten, luckily realized due to that burst of amusement, that he had forgotten one person.

„ _Jae ha, I am sorry. Please, I have to look if my brother wakes up well...“_

Jae ha waved his hand: _“Do you think I am some kind of child, who doesn´t understand that? Go, child! This will be good for you!“_

When he heard the word child, Shuten was tended to stick his tongue out. Did he have to call him that now? Right now, he felt miserable enough.

But he could not be mad with this person for much longer, that is why he waved back and smiled. This situation surely was strange and it was even stranger, when he waited beside the bed of new his brother. Just one hour ago, he did not even know that he had a brother...No, that he had 4 younger brothers.

Guen breathed evenly. Hak had went out and waited in front of the door. Obviously he understood perfectly, that he still felt weird in his presence.

Shuten sighed and pressed his face in the blanket. He sat on a chair beside the bed, occasionally glimpsing at that sleeping child with the burning face.

The day had been so...strange...Something soft grazed his face, shocked he raised his head. He must have been fallen asleep.

„ _Brother, you´re here,“_ whispered this boy, still with red cheeks, but his eyes were glowing. Though he looked still a little weak.

„ _What the hell have you done, to become like this?“_ , Shuten asked calmly, feeling how his own cheeks became hot as well.

Geun smiled, however, trying to hide it with his hand: _“You are really here...I cannot believe it...That is…,“_

Smiling sadly, Shuten pressed the hand of the boy lightly. He had been wrong. So entirely wrong. How could he have put such a small child through something like this?

Just like Guen, he tried to hide that expression on his face by avoiding contact with the other. It was so shameful!

The elder brother looked at this young boy. He had been courageous to try...How could he now act any further like a coward?

„ _I am sorry...about what I have said,“_ Shuten finally was able utter.

„ _What_?!“

Guen seemed rather to be horrified than happy about his statement.

„ _What?! That is wrong,“_ he shouted,“ _it is my fault. I should not have..,“ he closed his eyes,“ I should not have used this power at all.“_

„ _What power?“_ , asked Shuten utterly clueless, tilting his head. What power could such a child possess? Was that the reason why he had not heard from his younger brothers before?

Absolutely miserable this 5 year old boy looked at him, as if he had to tell him the worst story of his life. Shuten would have laughed, if not for the depressed expression on his face.

„ _Well...our father is not quite...human...in fact he is from a different kind...He is not human.“_

Twiddling his thumbs, he continued: _“ Our father has some special ability that normal human beings don´t possess, but it hurts him, when he has to use too much of it.“_

Shuten raised his eyebrows, whispering: _“Like you?“_

All that information was really too much for him. Strange power that is draining them? Like a vampire? Why not? There were even some beings like the dragon warriors! So why should not other strange beings be mixed between the people of this country? Strangely it made sense, that something absolutely stupid would have happened!

Guen nodded, smiling shyly.

„ _Yes...I used this power like this,“_ he said and raised his arm. Suddenly the door slid open. Hak standing in front of the door, turned around.

„ _Please, your highness, don´t use this power so unwarrantably,“_ he reminded Guen, who looked guiltily at his hands. The door slid shut again, however this time the action had been purely Hak´s deed.

Shuten stared, dumbfounded at the door.

„ _It moved!_ ,“ he shrieked huskily, _“ the door moved!“_

His eyes had become as big as a dumpling.

Still pretty much taken aback, by that action,he asked: _“There is...you moved the door...That means..“_

Guen nodded.

„ _Exactly,I was able to open the door, run through the building and closed it before you appeared. That was pretty tight. You are really quick, brother! Just like father said!“_ , his eyes were sparkling.

„ _Well,“_ he said, pretty embarrassed, _“not as quick as Hak it seems!“_

„ _Yes,_ “ Guen chirped _,“ Hak is super quick and strong and kind!“_

Furrowing his brows,looking at him doubtfully,Shuten had to retort: _“The last part is up to debate!“_

Guen smiled warmly at him, stating _:“Nope. Not at all. That is so sure like there will be flowers next spring!“_

Shaking his head,Shuten replied:“ _No...No way!“_

„ _Yes ,it is! He is super kind and he loves children!“_

_**two kinds of fathers** _

_present_

„ _He is super kind and he loves children“._..that had been Guen´s words two years prior and when he looked at the tall guy rocking their youngest addition to the family in his arms so savely and carefully, Shuten was reminded of those words. It was really a strange sight. Such a tall guy with such a tiny baby in his arms. Minho was completely calm and looked with his big blue eyes at Hak, who talked to the baby quietly.

Their father was laying on the floor. Somebody had thrown a blanket over him. With a glance to Hak, it was obvious who that mysterious person most likely was.

Soo Won´s still pretty long hair spread over the floor. His mouth was open and he breathed evenly. He really looked a lot like Guen, when he slept. Even to the light eyelashes, that were slightly moving.

Shuten chuckled. It was such a sweet sight. Carefully he wanted to lift his head and put a cushion under him, when Hak interfered: _“Please, not, your Highness. This guy´s sleep is pretty light. Right now he is too tired to notice us, but he is not too dense to not be startled when his body is moved. Let him sleep for a while. The evening will be tiring enough._ _Actually I am glad that you didn´t bring the other three in._ _“_

„ _Because they would be too loud?“_ Shuten chorlted thinking about the two noisy brats, hopefully not quarreling outside.

Minho wriggled in Hak´s arms.

„ _Yeah, you little rascal. I know, that you are here too. You are worse than Mu err, Jiwon and Bora together!“_ ,whispered Hak. A tender smile spread on his lips.

„ _Try it out, Shuten! Let him talk about his children! He looovves to swoon over his daughter and his two sons! I always ask about them. It is such fun to observe his face, when he tells about them!“_

„ _Were you children really that bad?“_ , asked Shuten, remembering Guen´s advice from two years ago. In fact he had always wished to ask, but at the same time, he considered that question a horrible thing. After all, he was not part of that world. He would never be...he hoped...he would never be...but still...Shuten wanted to know...needed to know...more about them.

„ _Bad_?“

Hak was wrinkling his forehead. Shuten wondered if this lines would be one not too faraway day be carved in this skin. Just like his father and mother would age and grow old. It was a strange feeling.

„ _Quite well...“,_ said Soo Won in his sleep.

Both Hak and Shuten laughed.

„ _Aie! His Majesty is sleep talking! Hopefully no big-shot secrets of the country“,_ said Hak, wiping a tear away from the corners of his eyes.

Tilting his head, Hak pretended to have to think deeply about this question, but the cornes of his mouth were curved upwards. He really had to put much effort into hiding his joy.

After a while, he said:

„ _They are...really sweet people, our children. Bora likes singing a lot, but I do think she could improve her skill a little. She always talks back and loves all kinds of scents. If she is cooking something, she tries to win some kind of aroma, but she is a horrible cook. I hope her future husband will take good care of my spirited daughter!“_

Now there were wrinkles on Shuten´s forehead.

„ _You have...quite an...interesting daughter.“_

Shuten remembered the small black-haired woman with blue eyes that rather resembled her father than her mother. She appeared to be so grown-up and serious. Was she really such a lively person?

„ _Interesting is all,…. more pancakes!“_ , snorred Soo Won.

„ _More pancakes?“_

Dumbfounded Shuten stared at Soo Won, then at Hak, who merely shrugged his shoulders.

„ _More pancakes!“,_ retorted Hak, trying very hard not to laugh,“ _Aie, Soo Won is pretty similar to Yona...and my children in that aspect!“_

„ _You think, they are weird?“_

Shuten looked at him doubtfully.

Hak grinned, his eyes were brimming with confidence and pride: _“ You bet! What do you expect? Of course your children are great! Our two boys surely are also quite original! Mu err drinks all kind of knowledge on a regular basis. What this boy tries and invents is quite interesting! Jiwon is pretty lively and has the one or the other special ability, but he is lazy...This guy completely takes after me in that aspect!“_

Strangely Shuten had never met Hak´s sons, though he could guess the reason for that. After all...Mu err was the other one…

„ _Trifling matter...wine...more wine!“,_ commented Soo Won in his sleep.

„ _Well, ...said, Soo Won,“_ whispered Hak, now really trying hard not to laugh out loud,“ _what trifle earthly matters. Let´s have all more wine and pancakes!“_


End file.
